Best Way to Apologize
by SrOnii
Summary: Hoyt is going to punish Jason for having sex with Jessica. He ends up doing it in a very good way to both of them. Warning for dub-con. Hoyt/Jason sex. Slash one-shot.


**Warning: **Man on man sex scene.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing but the story's context. The characters are not mine.

**Characters: **Hoyt, Jason.

**Pairing: **Hoyt (top), Jason (bottom).

Hoyt wasn't planning to do it at first, but he ended up with this idea in his mind. Let's talk about it from the start:

Jason told Hoyt about Jessica and he was burning with rage. Vengeance was the only thing he was thinking at that moment. He couldn't think straight, so he took a knife and made his way to Jason's house. The door was open, luckily, and he was not a vampire, so he could simply go in.

He went silently, heading to Jason's room. He would kill that bastard, kill him for what he did, send him to burn in hell… But suddenly, his mind changed.

When Hoyt looked through the door, the first thing he saw was Jason's round ass shining with the lamp's light on it. Jason was asleep. That fucking ass, Hoyt could stick up a lot of things there… And then it hit him. What would make Jason Stackhouse more ashamed than death? Yes, being fucked. Hoyt could fuck him himself and then make Jason remember it everyday.

Now, Hoyt is approaching Jason's bed slowly. He takes off his own shirt and pants and stays in his boxers. He walks to the bed side and carefully pulls the blankets off of Jason's body. He will certainly regret sleeping naked after this.

Hoyt starts by massaging Jason's butt. His hands are dry, but the soft warm skin makes them wet with sweat quickly, what's pretty good. He even presses a little, just to imagine how good it will be to fuck that big butt. Jason moves and Hoyt takes off his hand quickly. Jason bent his right leg, making easier to Hoyt to see his pink rose entrance.

This was going to be great.

Hoyt licks his index finger and rubs it a little into Jason hole. This makes the blonde move a little bit, he even laughs a little in his sleep. Hoyt is amused with it. He repeats the ritual, but he sees it isn't getting wet enough.

_Maybe I could lick it_, he thinks, but he shakes the thoughts of for a moment. _I'm going to fuck it, what's the problem?_ Hoyt's them bents down and insert his tongue in Jason cleft to lick his twitching hole. Jason breathes harder when he does it. Hoyt keeps licking until he feels it is sufficiently lubricated.

He wants to test Jason's sleep, so he rubs it a little, then insert his index finger in. Jason moans in his sleep and moves a bit. Hoyt keeps his finger. If Jason would woke up in this way, then he could make him see while he was entering, because he knows he will do it anyway.

Jason keeps sleeping, so Hoyt inserts a second finger inside. Jason moans again and turns to stay on his back. Hoyt doesn't feel defeated. He slowly opens Jason's legs and insert the fingers back. This time, he tries to point up, so he can touch the place inside Jason he knows it will feel good. He wants it, because it will be even more shameful to Jason, being fucked and liking it. In the moment he sees Jason erection growing, he knows he hits the right place.

It was enough with the game, he knew he had not much time, so he lifted Jason's legs a bit, and put them on his shoulders. Jason moves his heads and babbles something. Hoyt hurries because he sees his ex-friend is awakening, so he moves his dick to the twitching hole of Jason and pushes a bit. Jason opens his eyes and sees Hoyt holding his legs.

"Dude, what are you…" He immediately feels the pressure in his holes and struggles, but that only makes Hoyt's cock go in deeper. Jason immediately screams and tries to push him off, but Hoyt grip his waist tight and lay over him, pressuring his body. Jason's forces are suppressed by the weight over him. "Please, Hoyt…" Jason grunts.

"Please what?" Hoyt says and bites his lower lip, "this is your punishment for fucking my girlfriend. I'm fucking you."

"Dude, stop… Gah!" Jason screams, but Hoyt's rhythm of thrusting his ass is now deep and slow, he feels the pain, but strangely, his cock is going harder and harder, because something inside of him is being poked on over and over again.

He keeps trying to push Hoyt, until he feels he shall just give up, because it is not working. He drops his arms on the bed and stays quiet while his ass is being pound. He wants it to feel bad, but it doesn't. Hoyt knows exactly where to hit and its driving him mad.

"Please, Hoyt…" Jason moans.

"Please, what?" Hoyt asks with a sadistic look, "you want me to fuck you harder, like this?" he pounds Jason's ass roughly and the blonde moans. "You want it harder, bitch?" the taller guy starts going faster and stronger, making a snap sound when his thighs hit Jason's buttocks. "Tell me you like! Tell me you want it!"

"Yes!" Jason admits, surprising Hoyt. He almost screamed it, "Please… Fuck me harder like that!"

Dammit! What have he just said? He keeps shut while Hoyt changes the rhythm to a slow and soft way.

"I'm sorry," he says, almost whispering in the middle of a sigh. "I'm sorry I did that to Jessica… I didn't meant to hurt you."

Hoyt is shocked. So shocked he stops himself inside of Jason, while his hole keeps twitching against his cock. He never saw Jason like that, like a submissive person, like a scared kitty, being sorry for something. He can't control himself but lean over and kiss Jason in the lips.

The blonde kisses him back and hugs his neck, to push him closer, making the kiss go wilder. Hoyt starts to move again, soft and slow.

"You were always my best friend, I would give everything for you not to be mad at me."

"Even your ass in?" Hoyt chuckles a bit.

"Even it," Jason confesses, and they kiss again. Hoyt moves a little faster, as Jason moans in the kiss. "Yes… Like that… It feels so good."

"Really?" Hoyt asks, rising an eyebrow, "I never knew you liked that."

"Me neither… Until you come and fuck me in my sleep."

"Next time, I'll wake you up."

They kiss once again, and this time, Hoyt thrusts stronger and faster again. Jason starts being a mess, with moans and groans and kisses as his ass is being pound and his prostate is being hit again and again.

"I'm so fucking close," he says.

"I wanna see you come for me…" Hoyt says as he thrusts faster now. Jason touches himself as he feels the amazing sensation of Hoyt's thick and big dick into his tight ass, until he can't hold back anymore. He splatters all his own belly and Hoyt's with his hot seed.

"Yeah… I like to see that," Hoyt says and thrust harder into Jason for a little while, until he kisses his blonde friend and feels himself losing inside of the other's ass. Jason moans with the feeling of the hot liquid being spilt inside him.

Hoyt lays down beside him and sighs a few time, before he finally kisses his tall friend.

"I never knew you could do it," the blonde chuckles.

"I never knew you could play the girl so well."

They laugh for a while, and then stay silent.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Jason asks.

Hoyt smiles to him and grabs him by the waist, pressing hard on his but.

"Let's do this a few times more so I can check my decision."

Jason smiles and kisses his friend. This was going to be the best apologize he was going to have.

**The End**.


End file.
